


Together and United

by Typicalmaci



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Depression, Drunken Kissing, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi, Murder, Nice Armitage Hux, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kylo Ren, Sexual Assault, Sibling Rivalry, Training, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typicalmaci/pseuds/Typicalmaci
Summary: After a long-term relationship, Hux and Kylo commit to finally giving in and getting a child. Or two. The girls grow up and form a bond that could last forever. Maybe.A Note From The Authors: Hello there. This is a piece that has had a plot in the making for a long while. The characters have so much development and it's hard to not get attached. We ourselves have fallen in love with our Original Characters, Cassie and Kyara. They mean so much to us and I'm sure by the end, they will mean a lot to you too. I can't wait to see what we can build from this. Hope you enjoy, my younglings. Stay safe and do what makes you happy. :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Minor Adjustments

*****Before you start reading, this is Book 2 of my fic "Can we Stay This Way", For this to make sense, please read that first!**

**Please also read the Tags, there will warnings before each chapter, if you don't feel comfortable reading, we will do a short summary at the end,**

**Thanks!*****

“Catch!” A young girl, around the age of 14 or 15, yelled across the playpen.

“Got it!” Her sister yelled as she hit the soft foam floor. She wrapped her fingers around the crisp cut lines of the floor, pulling herself up. 

“Sorry, sis. You ok?”

“Yeah. That ball sure hit me hard.”

They scooted together and hugged.

“Guess what.”

“What?” her sister said, yawning. They had stayed up late last night due to the thunderstorm outside.

“Guess.”

“No. That’s going to take forever! Just tell me already.”

“We uhm.. We are going to have a family.”

“You mean-”

“Yes. Someone filled out forms for us!”

The two girls started to tear up as they hugged each other.

The younger one, but only by a few months, wiped her eyes.

“When are they coming?” she said with a few sniffles

“Tomorrow. If I was told right.”

A woman in a rough but business looking outfit walked in.

“Cassandra and Kyara?”

“It's Cassie, please.” the older one said.

“Yeah. Bad past. She doesn’t want to remember it through keeping that name, you know?” Kyara muttered to where her sister couldn’t hear.

“I understand. Could you two follow me, please?” The woman said.

The three of them walked into a small office in the back of the building. It was a bright, colorful, and welcoming room. As they entered, two men lifted their heads from looking at the floor. One was stern-looking, ginger with fiery eyes and perfect hair. The other was a taller man, dark flowing hair, longer and rougher. He looked sweet, but also like he could tear you apart if he needed to. 

“Sorry, we are early. We couldn’t wait anymore. We just had to meet them.” The ginger said with a smile, a small trace of an accent in his voice.

“More like this assho-” He cut himself off as the girl’s eyes widened at his language.

“Uh, this _dumbo_ always has to be perfect.” He finished.

“Oh shut up.” The ginger said, pulling his partner’s hair away from his eyes. In return, he got a peck on the cheek.

“Girls, these are your parents.”

“Hi. It’s so great to meet you guys.” Kyara said, shaking both of their hands. 

“H-Hello. Nice to meet you.” Cassie stuttered. 

“Im Hux. That idiot is Kylo. But don’t worry, just call us Dad. Of course, we are going to need different names since... Yeah.” Hux said, slightly embarrassed to tell children that their parents are gay AF.

“How about... Dad and Daddy. Different but we can adjust to it.” Kyara said, proud that she fixed the problem. 

Kylo slightly blushed, holding back the MANY inappropriate jokes he could make.

“I’ll have them pack and then you guys can be on the way! I will need you both to sign these while the girls are gone.”

“Good deal,” Kylo said as he picked up the pen.

The girls left and Kyara walked down the hall to pack but Cassie kept her ear to the door, listening.

“It's nothing really just some paperwork about alcohol usage, drugs, your relationship, that stuff. Just some stuff that you couldn’t fill out online.” the woman said. 

“Well, I know that we do have a bit of alcohol in our place on the ship. There is also a bar there but we wouldn't expose them to that at this age.” Hux said.

“No drugs. Never. We do have Hux’s anger issue meds but we keep them locked up in a high cabinet-” Kylo got cut off by his partner.

“Yeah. So I have issues? You do too.” Hux snarkily responded

“Oh, I have tons of issues, Hux. And one of them is how bad I need you.” Kylo said, teasing him.

“Kylo, save it for at home, please?” Hux facepalmed.

“Oh, you love birds. Guess that answers the relationship questions? Congrats on your recent marriage by the way. Mind if I speak on that?” She asked.

“Go ahead. Best day of my life.” Hux said.

“Anything going on at home? Fighting, disagreements, or y’ know- physical things?”

The woman politely asked.

“We do fight sometimes. We have reduced it by a lot for the girls.” Kylo responded.

“Our relationship is a bit physical but that’s not something the girls need to know at this age.”

Hux said, answering the question Kylo obviously ignored.

  
  


* * * * * 

“I want that side!” Kyara yelled, claiming her side of the closet.

“Ok, but I get the extra pillow,” Cassie replied.

Meanwhile, Hux and kylo shuffled into their room. Hux shoved Kylo onto the bed, Kylo’s head hitting the black silk pillowcase.

“How bad do you need me? Really Kylo? You pulled that card?” Hux said, unbuttoning his thin white flannel.

“Hux, I don’t ever say this, but stop. The girls just got here. Is this what you want as our first impression?” Kylo said, putting his hand on Hux’s chest to stop him.

“Fine.” Hux buttoned back his shirt and put his jacket back on. “We can go to the laundry closet outside. No one is ever there.”

“No babe. Not today.” Kylo said, fixing his pillow.

“This isn't like you,” Hux said, raising a brow.

“We have kids now. Life is going to change.” Kylo responded forcefully.

“Yes sir. I understand. Just promise me you will stay this cute?” Hux said.

“Duh,” Kylo replied, kissing his husband.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 coming Friday, November 6. around 6:00est! Love yall! -Maci & Reese <3


	2. Business matters

*a few months later, late at night*

Hux yawned, looking at his watch as he walked around their quarters.

“4:30 am? Where is Ren..” Hux muttered as he left the ‘house’.

His instinct was to go to Ren’s office. He walked down the unlit hallways until he reached a door with a tiny plaque reading “Ren”. There he was, writing down something with only a lit candle to help him see.

Kylo let out a sigh as Hux tapped his foot.

“Kylo, come back to sleep,” Hux said as the candle flickered on Kylo’s face.

“I have an early meeting aboard another ship.”

“It’s so late-”

“I know.” Kylo cut him off. “I just need to write something down.”

Hux puffed, “Why do you write like you’re running out of time?”

“Shhh,” Kylo said, force closing the door.

“Come back to bed, that would be enough,” Hux said waving his hands.

“I’ll be back before you know I'm gone-”

“Come back to sleep!” Hux interrupted, begging Kylo to let him get good sleep for once.

“This meeting’s at dawn.”

“Well, I'm going back to sleep,” Hux said, opening the door to leave. He turned and blew Kylo a kiss as he stepped out.

“Hey.” Kylo stopped him. Hux turned back to face him. “I’ll be safe, just for you. Tell the girls I said bye.”

Hux knew it was more than a meeting. He was going to see Rey and there was nothing he could do to convince him not to.

“Goodnight.”

“Night. I love you.” Kylo said looking back at his work

“Eh-” Hux replied.

**********

Hux opened the door to Cassie and Kyara's room. 

“Girls, wake up,” Hux said. 

Cassie's eyes opened to see her dad, in a very formal outfit. 

“Good morning dad,” Kyara said sitting up. 

“We have a big day today, get dressed and me me and your dad in our room.”

“Okay!” Both girls said, getting up and heading to the Closet to get dressed 

After both girls got dressed in their black shirt and skirt, they headed to kylo and Huxes room. 

Kylo was wearing a dark shirt and pants, with a long black cap along with his mask in his hand, Hux was wearing his general’s outfit with his hair slicked back. 

“You too look nice,” Kylo said, fixing his hair. 

Cassie looked over at her sister

“Um...you too,” Cassie said looking down. 

“Anyways, it’s time to get going,”

“Where are we going?” Kyara asked

“We are introducing you two the rest of the first order, and you dad here,” Hux said looking at Kylo, “is giving a speech.”

“In front of- everyone?”

Cassie started to shake. 

Kylo squatted down at Cassie's level and grabbed Cassie's hand only for her to pull away.

“It will be fine Cassandra.”

“It’s Cassie!!”

“Cassie, it will be ok, your dad and I will be there.” 

“Fine.”

Cassie and Kyara held hands as they and their dads walked down the long hallway, making their way into a large auditorium.

The crowd was filled with stormtroopers, Lieutenants, officers, and admirals. 

Kylo and Hux stood at the front of the podium and Cassie and Kyara, still holding hands, stood behind their dads. 

Cassie looked around her legs and arms continued to shake. 

Kyara looked over at her sister 

“Cassie, it’s okay. Why are you shaking?”

Everything went mute for her. 

She couldn’t hear anything.

She looked at her dad, Kylo, his mouth was moving but no sound came out.

Cassie's breathing became heavy, she sat down and curled into a ball. 

Then everything went black. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! sorry this chapter isn't as interesting but the next ones will be!  
> Next Chapter November 21, 2020


	3. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Kyara’s past finally comes out.

Cassie's eyes widened, she was laying on her bed with her sister next to her.

She sat up and saw her dads talking outside the door frame talking.

“What happened?” Cassie said rubbing her eyes

Both Kylo and Hux sprinted over to the side of Cassie's bed.

“Are you okay?” Kylo said, reaching for Cassie's hand.

“Im fine!” She pulled her hand away quickly.

“What happened, I don't remember anything.”

Hux looked over at Kylo then at cassie.

“At your father's speech, you fell onto the ground and curled into a ball and didn’t get up.”

“Oh.” Cassie looked at Kyara.

“Do you want me to tell them?” Kyara asked

Cassie nodded.

“Tell us what?” Kylo uttered

“Before Cassie and I were sent to the adoption center, we lived with our mom on Tatooine,”

Cassie held Kyara's hand.

“Her and Cass would fight a lot, our mom drank a lot and would get drunk easily.”

“And when our dad would get home, he would try to hit us and our mom,” Cassie added.

Kylo looked over at Hux

“Oh, we’re so sorry girls, how did you two get sent to the adoption center?”

“One of our neighbors heard what was going on and called someone and they took our mom away and killed our dad,” Kyara responded.

Hux gasped.

“What was your moms name?” Kylo asked

“That's not important ky-”

“Sage Dystra.”

Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist pulling him aside. “The scavenger-”

Kylo shook his head, “No.”.

“She helped us get info from the resistance. She was our spy... But that was so long ago..” Kylo said, pulling into Hux.

“You know what.. I'm taking you out, out of here. You need some fresh air and fun.” Kyara stood up as she talked.

“Uhm- ok.” Cassie stood up and both girls walked into their closet to change into looser clothes.

A few minutes later, the girls opened the dark oak doors. Cassie stepped out, a cropped white tee-shirt and some slim gray leggings on, a grey scrunchie pulling her hair back. Kyara, on the other hand, stepped out in an all-black outfit composed of a black crop top and some black tight shorts. 

“Hey, have fun girls but please be home by at least 9. Ok?” Hux said and Cassie reached for the door handle.

“K. Bye!!” Kyara rushed out. “Cmon let g-” She tripped into a dark figure, causing her to fall onto her knees.

“Dear gods, watch where you are going.” She stood up, brushing herself off.

“Sorry. I'm in a rush, flight testing today with the newbies. Forgive me.” He grabbed her hand to pull her up. Their eyes locked for a split second as they went silent.

“We uh- should get going” Cassie motioned down the hall. “But I mean.. What's your name?”

“Dalyan Seer .” the name echoed in the girls’ minds. 

“Kyara. Nice to meet you.” Their eyes still locked as she walked away.

“Cassie. See you around?” She smiled.

“Of course ladies. Have a great night for me.” He smirked as he rushed to the docking bay.

“Hey-” Cassie snapped her fingers in Kyaras face. “snap out of it.” She laughed a little at her star-struck sister.

“Oh my god. Did we just see the same thing cause I don't think we did.” She shook her head.

“Oh we did. Cute for a TIE pilot. Doubt he is good at it.” They both laughed

“But he can surely pull off the uniform.” Kyara smiled and laughed as they walked down the halls.

“So where do you want to go?” Kyara asked. 

“We are going to fly ties.”

Kyara stepped in front of Cassie 

“Are you crazy? We have to be 16 to do that!”

“Okay and? Our dads run this place, what are they going to do, kill us?”

“No but- you know better!”

“It’s not that big of a deal and hey, we might run into that cute pilot, you could show off your good skills.”

Cassie winked. 

“Oh hush!” Kyara laughed it off. 

The girls made their way to the docking bay where the ties were kept. 

The room was filled with stormtroopers, transports and other workers and ships. 

“Look! Over there!”

Kyara pointed to a large Upsilon-class shuttle. 

“Wait- that ship looks familiar-“ Cassie's eyes widened and she stepped back. 

\- flashback-

“You can’t take her!” Tears fell from Cassie's eyes.

“I’ll come back for you girls!” Their mom called out as she was held by two troopers. 

“Mom! No!” Kyara shouted, running towards her but was stopped by a group of stormtroopers. 

“Put her on board. We have what we need.”

A large masked, dark dressed man stood in front of the large dark ship. 

“Let our mom go! She did nothing wrong!” Cassie's voice cracked as she yelled and the Man. 

“Sir, what do we do about the children?” An officer said. 

“Take them to the foster center. They won’t be seeing their mom again.” The man turned around and walked into the ship and the door closed behind him. 

“No! Come back!” Cassie's eyes were filled with tears and she struggled with the stormtroopers who were holding her. 

The ship's wings opened and took off. 

-end of flashback-

“M-mom-“ Cassie stuttered

“Cassie what’s wrong?”

“That ship- it’s what took mom away-“

“What are you talking about?”

“Do you not remember? The day mom was taken, that ship took her!”

“Your brain is telling you things, it’s fine! Don't you want to fly ties?”

“No. I’m going back to our quarters.”

Cassie stormed out and headed back to her room, tears streaming from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a long chapter! Hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving! I'll try to post during this week because I don't have school. Have a good day!


End file.
